An Undying Fan
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Goldie meets a silly skeleton who's always up for a little fun.


**A birthday story done for my best fanfic friend, GoldGuardian2418!**

* * *

At a local school, Goldie was on her laptop during lunch break.

Writing stories was her favorite hobby. Sometimes she would read other stories for fun or inspiration.

While giggling to a funny story, her laptop was suddenly slammed shut by a boy she recognized.

"Hey, Goldie. How'd you like to go out with me?" asked Tom, one of the school bullies.

Goldie frowned as deep as the St. Louis arch. "No, thanks. You already have a girlfriend."

"So, nothing wrong with dating an extra chick or two." Tom replied arrogantly. "Heck, if I was the last man on Earth, you'd say yes for sure."

"Get real!" Goldie snapped. She packed her things in her book bag. "I'd rather go out with a...a skeleton monster!"

Goldie stormed away, leaving Tom quite confused.

But as Goldie edit the lunchroom Andrea headed towards the library, a group of girls were blocking the library entrance.

"Hey, it's our favorite know-it-all." One of the girls sneered.

"How's about doing our homework, Goldie?" asked another one. "There won't Ben any trouble I find you say yes."

"Forgot it!" Goldie backed away. "You jerks can't turn on your brains?! Try cracking a book open yourselves!"

The mean girls just laughed.

"Wow! She's feisty!" the leader laughed. "Who knew you bookworms were smart enough to make jokes?"

That one hurt Goldie very much. She knew she was a bookworm and she embraces it. She's proud of being a bookish girl.

"We even saw you turn down Tom in the lunch room! Date a skeleton monster?!" The girls nearly doubled over laughing.

"Only you would say a stupid thing like that! I wouldn't be caught dead with a skeleton! That's for sure!"

"What if a skeleton chooses to catch you?" a deep said.

Suddenly, the girls screamed.

Goldie was confused by their sudden shouts of terror before she felt a hand rest on her shoulder.

She turns around and sees a skeleton behind her. she turns to find Sans behind her.

Goldie thought he was fake, but when she touched his hand, her eyes bulged out when she felt it was actual bone!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

The girl ran away, falling over each other in the process.

The skeleton smirked at their retreat, but noticed that Goldie has suddenly withdrawn on herself.

"Hey, don't be scared-"

But Goldie made a dash for the exit. She paused to see if he was behind her.

He was gone.

Goldie rubbed her eyes. "I must be seeing things...but...how did the other girls see him? Were they hallucinating too?"

"Maybe because I'm the skeleton monster you told that punk you'd go out with?"

Goldie spun around and there was the skeleton!

"YIIIIIKES!" Goldie runs, but the skeleton teleported and grabs Goldie.

"Let's get better acquainted, hm?" The skeleton used his magic and they were gone from the school.

* * *

Goldie found herself in her home. She was about to have a complete panic attack.

"It's okay, hon." said the skeleton. "Let's start this over. Hi, my name is Sans. Sans the skeleton."

It was too much for Goldie to handle. She was about to scream and run until Sans summoned his gaster blasters to grab Goldie and pin her to the floor.

"Now, now. Let's got get scared out of our skin." Sans said.

"Wait a minute..." Goldie look a better look at Sans. She recognized him from the stories she read about him! But he can't be the real Sans, can he?!

"I think a good tickle is what you need!" Sans began with Goldie's stomach.

"AH! Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! What are you dohohohohoing?!" Goldie laughed.

Sans chuckled as he danced his boney fingers all over her sensitive stomach.

"What's the matter? Got tummy trouble?" Sans teased. He bent down and gave her a raspberry.

"NOHOHOHO! YOU'RE TICKLING ME!" Goldie shrieked with laughter. "STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!"

"Why not? Birds of a feather, tickle together!" He said, taking out a feather and began stroking it all over her belly. "Kitchy, kitchy, koo!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHO! THAT REALLY TICKLES!"

Goldie quickly remebered the stories she had read the stories about Sans being a good tickler were true.

"How about...here?" Sans then started tickling her underarms.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHO! NOT THEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHERE!"

"Man! This tickling is the pits, huh?" Sans couldn't resist making his silly puns.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHO MOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHORE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Cootchie, cootchie! Can't stand those tickle wickles!" Sans cooed, showing no mercy. He darted his hands to tickle her neck and her calves.

But what felt the worst was when he bent over and blew big raspberries into her stomach.

Goldie laughed her hardest and Sans was amazed at how loud she was.

"Wow! The hills are alive with the sound of ticklish laughter!" Sans sang out his pun.

The puns were making Goldie laugh even more! Sans teased and tickled until he noticed her body going limp.

Sans stopped and freed Goldie. He held her in his arms. "You okay, Goldie?"

Goldie blinked up at him. "H-How do you know me?"

"I've been watching you at school and noticed you've been reading stories staring me!" Pride filled Sans's smile.

Goldie blushed. "Well, those stories always cheer me up."

"Cheer you up? Like this?" Sans raised Goldie all the way up, making Goldie giggle.

"Like this? This? Thiiiiiiis?" Sans twirled around as he held up Goldie.

Goldie just laughs and felt herself feeling much better.

"So, let's take you home, Hon." Sans said.

Goldie put his arms around him. "Yes, please.

In an instant, Goldie was back in her home on her own bedroom. She looked out the window and saw it was already nighttime.

Sans tucked Goldie into bed. "Goodnight, Goldie. I'll see you soon." He gave Goldie a kiss on the forehead.

Goldie smiled. "Goodnight, Sans. Thank you." She closed her eyes and fell happily asleep.

* * *

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY, GOLDIE!**

 **You're the best! The absolute best! Have a wonderful birthday, Amiga! :D**


End file.
